Notre souffrance est leur ignorance
by Sakima-Sama
Summary: 1914, la première guerre mondiale est déclaré... Pourtant, Reita est enrôlé dans cette guerre si attroce...Nous somme aujourd'hui le 23 octobre 1915, et cette journnée pourrais bien être ma dernière...


**Notre souffrance est leur ignorance. **

_Je voyais la fierté dans le regard des allemands. La peur qui se lisait sur le visage des écossais. Le visage blême des français. Et nous, qu'est-ce que nous foutions dans ces tranchées de merde? À sauver la peau de d'autre pays que nous ne connaissions même pas…_

Nous somme aujourd'hui le 23 octobre 1915, cela fait un an que la guerre a éclaté…

Le pire dans tout cela, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de mon recrutement dans l'armée. Je regarde à ma droite et voie mon meilleur ami, Kouyou, toujours aussi calme avec son si beau sourire qui essaie de dissimuler sa peur. Je regarde alors à ma gauche pour voir mes autres compagnons de guerre. Un homme à la chevelure brune avec de petits yeux noirs qui dévalise du regard notre lieutenant. Tien en parlant de lui…Je le regarde a mon tour, un homme grand et maigre, avec la lèvre percé…cela me rappelle étrangement à mon autre ami…Yuu. Le voila qui se tien bien droit, et se présente en tend que Miyavi, de ses yeux il nous regarde tous d'un regard remplie de tristesse mais aussi de désappointement. Il se met à nous appelé un par un par nos nom.

-« Takeshima Kouyou? »

-« Oui? » , répond mon meilleur ami.

-« Ton nom est beaucoup trop long…Alors, je le changerais chacun de vos nom…considéré cela comme des noms de code, ou quelque chose du genre. Donc mon cher Kouyou, tu seras désormais Uruha. »

Il se retourne vers moi,

-« Suzuki Akira? »

-« oui, c'est moi »

-« Pour toi, ce sera un nom plus masculin…Reita te conviendrais parfaitement. »

J'entends Kouyou, enfin Uruha rire de mon nouveau nom, 'la ferme, lui dit-je subtilement, au moins le mien ne ressemble pas a celui d'une fille!'

-« Uke Yutaka? » Crie le lieutenant.

-« Oui? »Répond la petite tête brune à ma gauche

-« Heh, bien tu seras désormais Kai mon cher. De plus, j'ai entendue dire que tu étais doué pour la cuisine? »

-« Oui mon lieutenant »

-« Parfais, tu seras notre 'Chef Cuisinier' nous aurons besoin de reprendre des forces pendant les combats, à oui j'oubliais, Uruha, tu seras un brancardier, tu soigneras les blessés en temps venue. Ont ne voudrait pas abimer une beauté pareille! »

Ce fût mon tour de rire…

-« Matsumoto Takanori? » Demande Miyavi.

-« O-oui monsieur? »

-« Tu as quel âge Takanori-Kun? »

-« J'ai dix-huit ans mon lieutenant. »

-« Bien, Ruki… » Et il s'en va vers d'autre soldats.

Je me retourne pour remarquer le nouveau nommé. Son nom me résonne dans la tête…'Takanori'…

Il me fait un peu penser à moi, un peu rebelle…Mais, il était impossible pour lui d'avoir dix-huit ans, il est haut comme trois pommes, même moi et Uruha devions mentir sur notre âge. Je lui donnerai seize ans maximum!

Sa chevelure d'un brun foncé comme le bois d'un cerisier, ses lèvres magnifiquement pulpeuse mais pas trop, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, c'est bizarre ça je dois l'admettre. Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard disant 'Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?'

Je détourne mon regard, et je fixe maintenant droit devant moi, je sens mes joue rougir…Je commence à avoir des images de Ruki sans son haut d'uniforme qui défile dans ma tête. Non, mais bordel! Je viens à peine de savoir son nom que je commence déjà à avoir des pensées impures sur lui! Mais bon sang, j'ai une fiancée toute de même! Ouais, bon une 'futur fiancé pour mon futur mariage arrangé pour sauver la pauvre ferme de riz et de saké des Suzuki!'

C'est alors que je m'aperçois que quelqu'un tire sur ma manche droite, je lève les yeux et fixe Uruha, et il me dit : « Tu viens? Nous sommes tous près à partir » J'hoche de la tête et prend mes bagages et suis mon ami.

Je grimpe dans la caravane grise suivi d'Uruha. Je m'assis à coté de Ruki et mon meilleur ami s'assois près de moi. Je contemple le visage des autres hommes de ma division. Certains d'entre eux son inquiet de ne pas pouvoir revoir leurs femmes et enfants. Je cherche nerveusement dans ma poche une cigarette. Je fouille dans mon chemisier pour mon briquet, mais ne le trouve pas.

-« Dit, Uru, t'as du feu? »

-« Non, désoler, Aki »…

J'entends un petit 'clic' et me retourne vers Ruki qui tien son briquet dans sa main.

-« Tien »

-« Merci » répondis-je.

Après l'avoir allumé, j'apporte la cigarette à ma bouche et j'inspire la nicotine et ressent sa douce fumée dans mes bronches. Je regarde à coté de moi, et vois Ruki me contemplé du regard très discrètement.

-« Quoi? »

-« Ta couleur de cheveux, c'est naturel? » me demande-t-il.

-« ah, le blond? Et bien non, quand j'étais petit, je m'amusais où nous entreposons le saké, il y a eu un déversement d'alcool, alors j'en ai reçus sur mes cheveux et depuis ce jour, ils poussent blond… »

-« ah, je comprends, dommage, j'aurais bien aimé avoir cette couleur… »

-« Ca t'irait bien en plus »

-« Merci » et il rougit, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon comme ca… AH MERDE! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui comme cela, je vais devenir dingue!

-« Et, toi, tes yeux, ils sont bleu, ce n'est pas vraiment courant chez les japonais? » Je lui demande.

-« Déversement d'alcool! » et il se met à rire. « Non, je rigole, je les ai hérité de ma mère, c'est tout » il me sourit.

-« C'est joli »

-« Merci Reita » …J'entends pour la première fois mon nom sortie de ce magnifique être, comme un chant mélodique. Et non! Je n'exagère pas!

-« Dit, Rei » me demande Uruha n me sortant de mes pensées. « Tu me passe la photo de ta fiancé pour me porté chance? ».

-« Bien sûr » et je marmonne '_Brule la si tu veux, m'en fiche'_. Je fouille dans ma poche arrière et prend mon portefeuille et sort la photo de ma futur fiancée et le lui donne.

-« ta une fiancée? » me demande Ruki.

À sa question je sens mon cœur de tordre.

-« Mouais, malheureusement… »

-« Comment ça, malheureusement? Ca devrais être bien non? Te réveiller avec elle le matin sans te soucier du reste? »

-« Dison que je ne l'aime pas…c'est un mariage arrangé pour sauver notre ferme… »

-« Donc elle est riche, et tu es un fermier? »

-« Oui et Oui »

-« Donc tu dois être vraiment fort? »

-« Notre cher Reita ici présent est musclé comme un bœuf! » Dit Uruha. Vraiment Uru, merci beaucoup! -_-

-« C'est ici que nous débarquons mes choux! » Déclare notre lieutenant. Je suis sur qu'il est gay celui là…

J'expire un petit soupir de souffrance, et descend de la large camionnette grise. Je scrute l'horizon, qui deviendra mon nouveau chez moi pendant la guerre. Des tranchées a perte de vue, le ''no' mans land'' avec des fils barbelé rempli de cadavres déchiquetés par les mitrailleuses des allemands. Des trous creusés par les pluies d'obus. Woah, quel paradis de rêve!

-« T'as finis de regarder ce paradis de merde? Le lieutenant fanfreluche-quel que chose veux tous nous voir pour planifier les stratégies de combats. » me dit Ruki. Sur ce, il me prend par le poignet et m'emmène vers les autres.

-« Notre stratégie seras complètement différente des autres camps adverse ». Commence Miyavi.

-« Et en quoi sera-t-elle différente mon lieutenant? » Demande un homme de notre divisons.

-« Je vous diviserais en plusieurs petits groupes de deux. Il y aura le plus rapide et plus fort avec un plus petit et malin, donc, nous aurons plus de chance de gagner! ».

-« C'est complètement débile! »

-« Mon cher Ruki, je tien à te préciser que c'est moins débile que le plan des français! Eux, ils foncent dans le no' mans land en se foutant carrément des mitrailleuses des allemands! Alors, tu m'écoutes ou tu te fais liquider dans même pas 5 secondes! »

-« Oui, mon lieutenant… »

-« Reita? Tu seras avec Ruki » Me dit Miyavi.

J'entends Ruki grommeler, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai la peste toute de même!

Le soir est enfin venu. Miyavi nous a conseillé d'attaquer dès que le soleil sera tombé. Nous somme bien installé dans une des tranchées, couvertes par des parapets. Je m'assois et Ruki fait de même. Je ferme les yeux essayant d'oublier les bruits insupportables tels que les cris d'au secours, les explosions d'obus…

-« Dit, Rei » me demande Ruki.

-« Hmmm? »

-« Ta fiancée, tu la trouve joli? »

-« non »

-« Tu l'aime? »

-« non »

-« Tu l'as déjà rencontré? »

-« non »

-« Ca fait beaucoup de 'non', hein? »

-« oui »

-« Ha! T'as dit oui! »

-« Bordel Ruki, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi…Excité! »

Il se penche la tête et regarde son pantalon. Je lui remets une baffe derrière la tête.

-« imbécile »

-« Dit, pour ton problème avec ta fiancé, j'ai une idée… »

Je m'accroupis et dépose mon arme à coté de moi. Et je l'écoute.

-« Ont pourraient faire à croire à ta tite-fiancée-de-merde-qui-est-riche…QUE TU ES MORT! »

-« Intéressant, continue, tu as piqué ma curiosité! »

-« Bien, puisque nous avons deux matricules, un pour identifier le corps, et l'autre pour le donner à la famille en cas de décès. Donc, j'écris une lettre, disant que tu t'es fait tiré dessus et que PAFF! Ta crevé! Dès que ta fiancée recevra la lettre, elle le dira à son père qui le dira à ta famille! Donc, tu es mort mais toujours vivants ici! »

-« Tu savais que t'es un génie parfois? »

-« Je plaide coupable…Comment ça parfois, hein? »

-« Aller, fait pas l'ignorant et écrit cette foutue lettre pendant que j'enlève mon matricule ».

Ruki prend une plume et un papier et commence à griffonner dessus.

-« Je savais pas que tu trainais un stylo et du papier avec toi… »

-« Ah, ça…Vieille habitude, j'écris souvent de petit texte de la vie »

-« Poète? »

-« Peut-être, j'aurais toujours voulus être un chanteur et chanter mes propres texte… »

-« Je suis sure que tu aurais fait un bon chanteur. »

-« Merci, bon tu veux que j'écrive quoi dans la lettre? »

-« Bah, ce que tu veux, après-tout c'est toi qui a eu l'idée… »

-« Alors, attention ça sera pas joli… » Il rit et écrit sur le papier.

Quelque minutes se sont écoulé et Ruki écr-

-« Finis! » Crie-t-il d'un air triomphant. Je prends la feuille et commence à la lire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à une belle écriture ce nain!

« _Chère Madame futur Suzuki._

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncez que votre fiancé s'est fait tiré une balle en plein front. Vous devez surement vous demandez qui je suis. Eh, bien je me nomme Matsumoto Takanori, mais dans l'armée nous avons un autre nom, le mien c'est Ruki et celui de votre fiancé…Décéder était Reita. Joli non? Si vous ne le saviez pas, bien maintenant vous le savez! Je vous donne son matricule, vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez je m'en fiche._

_Dormez bien et tacher de ne pas vous suicider._

_Cordialement_

_Takanori Matsumoto (Ruki)._

Je lui redonne la lettre avec mon matricule. Il pose un baiser sur les objets et il les mets ensuite dans une enveloppe jaunie par l'eau et la lèche…Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir cette petite langue rose dans ma bouche. Il me regarde étrangement et je rougis. Il se lève et va vers le lieutenant qui fume sa cigarette avec le cuisinier. Il le la lui donne pour qu'il puisse l'envoyer à notre pays d'origine. Ruki revient vers moi et s'assoie tranquillement.

-« Merci » Lui dit-je en fermant les yeux.

-« Et si c'est n'est pas mon meilleur ami Akira! » J'ouvre les yeux tout grands et regarde Yuu. Je me lève d'un bond et enlace mon ami.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Yuu? »

-« Non, non, non, maintenant c'est Aoi!...Bah, dès que j'ai su que mon Kouyou-chan s'est enrôlé, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde a venir moi aussi! » Dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

-« C'est qui lui? » Demande Ruki en examinant mon ami à la chevelure de couleur corbeau.

-« Ah, Yuu voici Taka, Taka voici Yuu…Yu- enfin je veux dire Aoi est le petit-copain d'Uruha… » J'attends de voir une bizarre expression dans son visage, mais rien, comme si pour lui, deux hommes qui s'aiment est tout à fait 'normale' dans notre société, ce qui me soulage d'ailleurs.

-« Ahh, je vois. Ce n'est pas un peu dure de voir c'est deux meilleurs copain sortir ensemble? »

-« Bah, non, à la longue on s'y habitue. Du fait, depuis que je les connais ces deux la, ils ont toujours été ensemble. »

-« Ca fait combien d'année? »

-« treize ans… »

-« Heum, si je peux me permettre, où est Kouyou? » Demande Aoi,

-« Avec les brancardiers » lui répond Ruki.

-« Merci! Ca fait bon de te revoir Aki! » Il nous salut de la main et s'en va dans la direction où Ruki lui avait indiqué.

-« Donc, comme je le disais, cela fait treize ans que je les connais. Moi et Uruha avions quatre ans quand nus avons rencontré Aoi. Lui il en avait sept. »

-« Alors, t'as dix-sept ans? »

-« Oui, et toi t'en as pas 18… »

-« Ah, oui? Eh, bien prouve le! »

-« De un, t'es haut comme trois pomme, de deux, une chance que ta voix te sauve la mise, de trois, je suis sure que tu es encore puceaux... et finalement t'as encore ton visage de-… »

-« D'accord, t'as gagné, je n'ai pas dix-huit ans…j'en ai seize… »

-« Je le savais! » Dis-je en souriant. « Aww mais qu'est-ce que c'est adorable d'avoir un garçon de seize ans parmi nous! »

-« La ferme Suzuki, ou je te la ferme moi-même! »

-« Ah, oui? J'aimerais bien voir ça! » Il se lève d'un trait et m'embrasse sur la bouche d'une telle délicatesse. Je reste surpris, je mets ma main gauche au bas de son dos pour le rapprocher de moi et mets ma main droite derrière sa tête pour renforcir le baiser. Ont continue comme ca pendant quelque minutes. Il s'éloigne doucement, comme si il avait peur de me quitter, et il rougit. Je lèche mes lèvres qui son encore maculées de sa tendresse.

-« un mot : WOW » je m'exclame. Il me regarde encore des ses yeux brillants qui sont rempli d'inquiétude envers le geste que nous avons commis. Il murmure quelque phrase incompréhensible, et se cogne la tête sur mon torse, il m'enlace avec ses petits bras démunie de muscle et se mets à pleurer…

-« Aki, je ne veux pas mourir ici…j'ai peur…j'ai même peur de m'attacher a toi, pour peut-être apprendre le lendemain que tu ne seras pas à mes cotés puisque tu seras mort… »

-« T'inquiète, je resterais avec toi, promis…Et je te promets que tu ne mourras pas ici…Mais au moins, laisse une chance à ton cœur de s'exprimer et de m'aimer, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite eu l'impression que nous finirions ensemble tout les deux, même si ce n'était pas tout de suite, je t'aurais attendue. »

-« Je…merci Reita… » Son étreinte est devenue plus serré, mais je sentais au plus profond de moi une peur inimaginable…Demain, est un autre jour…mais demain, sera peut-être notre dernière…


End file.
